sasuke snaps to reality
by San2bo5
Summary: This starts of after Naruto and sasuke sealed Kaguya with the help of Sakura and got back to their diminution by the help of sage of six path Hagoromo surrounded by the undead Kages and half dead Madara .
1. proluge chapter-0

**Summery:**

 **This starts of after Naruto and sasuke sealed Kaguya with the help of Sakura and got back to their diminution by the help of sage of six path Hagoromo surrounded by the undead Kages and half dead Madara.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any of it characters**

* * *

 **Sasuke pov** :

its over kagya otsutsuki have been sealed by me, Naruto and sakura the rabbit goddess is sealed with the ten tails (十尾, Jūbi) and madara is dying because of losing the ten tails  
(十尾, Jūbi) and the undead kages is going to the afterlife and I decided that the world needs changing and i will do it my way and not itachi path by taking the darkness and will blind so my plane starts with kagya otsutsuki third eye and replace it with my right eye to better power i know i might not have the strength to control it so i will get hashirama cells to control it completely.

 **flashback:**

 **as kaguya otsutsuk is being sealed i hide the rocks to reach kagya to get her third eye and transplanted it to my left eye to complete my dream of the new world to revelation and a better tomorrow and to be the most powerfull person on i came and hide the eye i hear sakura calling for me"Sasuke-kun right here" confirming her location so i decided to go with the flaw and act natural and when time comes as i see them from a different prospective they are really look cute and naive to the world but i know they have hidden personalty to help them keep their darkness at bay.**

 **Flashback Ends**

until then i need to start my hashirama talked to madara and minato wished Naruto a happy birthday and go with naruto telling Kurama (nine tails kyuubi) how much he missed him adn the other tails beast teasing Kurama that he has gotten soft from son goku and them celebrating their victory but they don't know my plan for revolution and my paln will start by utilizing of use pane jutsu to revive the dead and control them form now a new world is born a new person of me is born to change and advance because will itachi is right he is also wrong his picture that killing will solve everything is not the way to go while killing is necessary sometimes its wrong killing children and old people and women and innocent WRONG but nevertheless the past is the past my ninja way well be to change the world into a better place and try to look as sadistic as possible because i don't care and i think that i need help because talking to myself but nevertheless i will continue because Naruto is naive to world and its darkness and has the look of child to the and didn't experience the worst in humanity to understand everyone how their minds work Naruto is naive in that department and will need alot of years to get the idea and with them i had to live with orochimaru to know the worst and have the knowledge bullshit in this world for its manipulative and Hippocratic flaw so i will start my plan once the time comes as the undead kages goes to the afterlife the sage of six paths hagoromo tells the qroup"looks like your all safe."and then Naruto who is confused asks Hagoromo"great grandpa...wait,why are you here?!" and hagaromo explains"i borrowed a bit of chakra form both of you when we were in your mental space .I just used that to take yoi back to the real you back here was a necessity,you see. Sasuke and Naruto...Sakura and Kakashi ...You did an exellent job saving the world. I doubt you would have been able to seal my mother even if one of you had been you and Sasuke... If you haden'tcome together .you wouldn't have been able to stand up to her, let alone seal you'll need to stay that way..." Naruto interrupts him by saying"great grandpa... You don't need to say anything else."and hagromo says"I see..Then..I'll leave the rest to you 's about time we were on our before i undo the reanimation jutsu Naruto and Sasuke...I asked you battling my mother kaguya,is there any change to the answers you gave me?" Naruto says" My answer's the i'm sorry,super gramps,but there is one thing i feel about after fighting kaguya...I am really glad that Kushina Uzumaki was my was different from anyone i've ever battled .It's like she didn't have a heart at all."hagoromo says"It's said my mother Kaguya started of as a beloved goddes of the people.I do not know for sure what caused her to transform into a being that came to be called a demon.i suspect something was triggered the moments she devoured the chakra any case, you are not like my mother.I trust you not to become like her,even with all of tailed beast chakra within then all that's left is to undo the infinite tsukyomi and reanimation jutsu." and Kurama asks "but how,specificly? Do you need our power?" and hagoromo says " No,your has the chakra of every tailed Sasuke possesses the rinnegan (and rinne sharingan but they dont know because he is covering it until his body adjusts to it).If they both weave the sign for rate simultaneously,the jutsu will be undone."and then Kurama asks"What? That"S it?It's so simple." and hagaromo explain"I researched thoroughly how to undo mother's infinite 's no then,the rest is up to you,Sasuke." and Sasuke revel his rinne sharingan shocking everyone gabing their jaws hit the qround at sasuke eye that see it and says.

* * *

It's a cliffhanger in my ever first fanfiction aren't i nice review and follow and fav if you like and bye.


	2. surprise the kages

**Summery:**

 **This starts of after Naruto and sasuke sealed Kaguya with the help of Sakura and got back to their diminution by the help of sage of six path Hagoromo surrounded by the undead Kages and half dead Madara.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any of it characters**

* * *

 **previously on chapter-0:**

 **Sasuke pov** :

 **"but how,specificly? Do you need our power?" and hagoromo says " No,your has the chakra of every tailed Sasuke possesses the rinnegan (and rinne sharingan but they dont know because he is covering it until his body adjusts to it).If they both weave the sign for rate simultaneously,the jutsu will be undone."and then Kurama asks"What? That"S it?It's so simple." and hagaromo explain"I researched thoroughly how to undo mother's infinite 's no then,the rest is up to you,Sasuke." and Sasuke revel his rinne sharingan shocking everyone gabing their jaws hit the qround at sasuke eye that see it and says.**

* * *

 **Sasuke pov:**

Sasuke revel his rinne sharingan shocking everyone gabing their jaws hit the qround at sasuke eye that see it and says"I will not do anything until i hear what is the dopes idea of perfect world (creating seats out of doton) set down hokage-samas i want to hear what our lord and savior Naruto- _ **sama**_ is gonna great Naruto our promethus what fire of knowledge do you bring to us mortal on say it i have the whole day and madara do you that shit this kid believes in friends can hear tha shit"and then Madara syas with raspy voice"I am dying dickhead i cant hear properly" and Sasuke says"Ok you have a fair point Outer Path-Samsara of heavenly life technique (rinne rebirth) " and revived Madara and naruto starts protesting" BUT TEME WE JUST DEFEATED HIM WHY RIVIVE HIM AND WHY DO YOU CAAARE ABOUT MY IDEA OF THE WORLD" and Sasuke explains simply"I wanted to hear the word that made hagoromo so sold out on you and obito becoming no i want to hear it and if want to become hokage the privous hokages wants to know what are you gonna do to make the world abetter place come on i have all day i didn't have morning coffee and i messed my beauty sleep and i died and i am really cranky today so tell me what are you gonna do"and Tobirama interferes by saying "shut up uchiha all you do is make things worse" and Sasuke says" You shut up Tobirama the only reason Madara was revived in the first place because of you jutsu no lets us continue with where our promethus what fire of knowledge do you bring to us mortal today." and the others are too socked to respond especially Satouri he didn't expect this action from Sasuke and the tailed beast are laughing at naruto and the rest except madara how just laughedand now naruto says his idea of the world and the answer to hagaromo question"I'am an idiot,so i don't really get all that asura reincarnation stuff...but... I know what it means to have i want 's all."and Sasuke says"and we are with friends bullshit Naruto this is not how the world works you can befriend all of humanity and still be betrayed. Naruto your making me angry why do you to say so much bullshit ,and you know what you like friends i am gonna kill you and Sakura and revive so we can be friends for ever and no can separate us and i can control you both how is that with friend bullshit huh? do you like lets move from your bullshit friend and how you want to bring me back aren't friends meant to let each other go once they separate but no we have to get Sasuke back because we like dick and get in a cage,so he'll never run away and we be friends see this point is bullshit you idea is naive and cannot be solid and veiled to the make the world a better place unless you are a point Naruto you made it the world is a better place and world peace is gonna is this your whole point you know what I have an don't i fight you come on lets and my answer changed sage 's now to make the world a better place and protect innocent lets fight Naruto."and kakashi puts" is this what do you want killing your best friend?" and Sasuke answers " yes,i want to kill my best friend and revive him to become immortal like me so i will start my plan 3...2...1" and then sasuke genjutsu all tailed beast (尾獣, _bijū_ ) and ( **chibaku tensei)** all the tailed beats (尾獣, _bijū_ ) and hagoromo says" what great power he controlled all biju's in one glance" and then sakura starts crying and confess her half assed confession (note: i don't hate sakura or sasusaku ship i just believe her confession was out place and proving sakura to be the same character without character development all of it gone to the wind by doing this and prove she is strong but a weak and selfish character)"the truth I've always known in my heart there is nothing i could have dont but sasuke-kun i love you with all my heart so please sasuke-kun if you have someplace in your heart for me any place even if it's little please don't go further in the darkness" and sasuke says"will this is interesting confessing your love for the man how you love but who will kill your best friend.I've got to say sakura it got to me how much you love but this is not the right place or time so please tone it dwon a bit i am busy so later just let me undo the renaimtion justsu and revive my dead brother" Impure World Reincarnation"kai" and ( **rinne rebirth)** and itachi body appear in the front of the group and surprise everyone and absorbs all biju's chakra into chakra fruit and eating it (just like momoshiki otsutsuki) and his clothes and have white ropes with rennie sharingan( image . /uchihasenju/images/e/e1/Sasuke_rikudou_by_ /revision/latest?cb=20150725093732)and says to confused itachi and amused madara "madara,itachi. i know i revived and you don't konw what's going on but i need to keep sakura and kakashi form interfering in our fight ok ,Good i will go to fight naruto will you guys prevent any body form interfering" and sasuke goes while naruto following him as they go from tree to tree to reach their destination in the final valley sasuke on top madara head and naruto on top of hashirmama head looking at each other to start the fight.

* * *

i know another cliffhanger but i want to see people reaction before i start this officially and if you like naruto uzumaki i am not gonna bash him a lot but a little because he didn't understand sasuke idea completly so if you like it review fav and comment and hate as much as you want i will take it what ever your review is and peace bye


	3. Sasuke vs Naruto

**Summary:**

 **This starts off after Naruto and Sasuke sealed Kaguya with the help of Sakura and got back to their diminution by the help of sage of six paths Hagoromo surrounded by the undead Kages and half dead Madara.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any of it characters**

* * *

 **previously on chapter-0:**

 **Sasuke pov** :

 **and his clothes and have white ropes with Rennie Sharingan( image . /uchihasenju/images/e/e1/Sasuke_rikudou_by_ /revision/latest?cb=20150725093732)and says to confused Itachi and amused madara "madara,Itachi. I know I revived and you don't konw what's going on but I need to keep Sakura and Kakashi form interfering in our fight ok, Good I will go to fight naruto will you guys prevent anybody from interfering" and Sasuke goes while naruto following him as they go from tree to tree to reach their destination in the final valley Sasuke on top madara head and Naruto on top of Hashirmama head looking at each other to start the fight.**

* * *

 **Sasuke pov:**

as they start walking to the end of the stone statue the charge at each other clashing first looking at each other then back-flipingSasuke with Rinne Sharingan in his right eye andrinnegan in his left eye and naruto in his kyuubi-Sage mode ( **aurther's note: because I said so** ) Sasuke then charges at Naruto dominating him with taijutsu alone and shear strength and speed as Sasuke throw punches and Naruto barely dogging time after time and then Sasuke starts focing naruto in to doing hand sign as he launches " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** " and Naruto dogging it and Naruto summons two" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** one " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** hiding doing sage mode for Naruto and the other" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** Launch it at Sasuke. **  
**

Sasuke starts using complete Susanoo ( **author's note: I said complete** **Susanoo not perfect Susanoo with legs** okay) and then shots Susanoo arrows at Naruto while Naruto block it using " **Truth-Seeking orbs** " while Sasuke charge's at Naruto with perfect complete Susanoo ( **Sasuke Susanoo is bigger not like his canon counter-part)** and Sasuke thought" **damn it the Susanoo supposed to be bigger than this but maybe I didn't master both of my eyes"** and Naruto start using his Kurama avatar and block Sasuke barely.

Naruto talks to Sasuke"Sasuke please we don't have to do this we are friends, not enimes and kill each other" and Sasuke replays to Naruto"Naruto we are friends and will be friends for ever after you die" and Naruto replays confused"how the fuck are we gonna be friends for ever if I die" and then Sasuke says" Dobe i hope you didn't forgot pains revival jutsu because I am gonna use it" and gasp realizing what Sasuke is talking about and regaining his composure and blocking another punch and then Sasuke says"I will wait for your six path sage mode to activate so don't worry dope" shocking Naruto and then Naruto dominate Sasuke punching him while Sasuke susanno lay one water then Sasuke uses **"Kirin(麒麟)"** and teleporting him and the susanno out of the way of the kirin while kirin hits Naruto causing him to fall into the water and Sasuke says " if youdont pick it up yours are gonna die at this level of power" and Naruto replies " if you let me do six path sage mode I will defiantly be stronger than you "a and Sasuke says shocking Naruto" ok i, will wait for" and then opens kurama another half from chibaku tensei and then sealing inside Naruto **( giving narutards hope he will put remember Sasuke still a lot stronger than Naruto in this state).**

then they both prepare their final attack Naruto with 2 Rasenshuriken-beastball and Sasuke with Indra's Arrow combined with Amaterasu **( yeah in the anime Sasuke for some reason dosent use it will have ended Naruto right there but plote is plote what can we do)** and the attcks clashed Sasuke jutsu winnig and killing Naruto and the Sasuke rvive Sasuke

* * *

i know another cliffhanger but i want to see people reaction before i start this officially and if you like naruto uzumaki i am not gonna bash him a lot but a little because he didn't understand sasuke idea completly so if you like it review fav and comment and hate as much as you want i will take it what ever your review is and peace bye


End file.
